Thomas, Darkwing Duck, and Heroes vs. Villains chapter 3 (Gosalyn's Nightmare)
(One day in Mallard's house Gosalyn and Honker are making a flying car for them, Drake Mallard went outside to find out, he gasp in his anger) *'Gosalyn:' The Flying Car Of Future, Today, is perfect for me and my dad. *'Drake Mallard:' GOSALYN MALLARD! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT!! *'Gosalyn:' Okay, dad. Be right down. (gets down) So what do you thin, dad? Fun, huh? *'Drake Mallard:' FUN?! THAT is the most dangerous thing I've saw! *'Gosalyn' Don't worry, dad, Honker and I were safe. I was asking you to make our car to make it fly. *'Drake Mallard:' PARDON ME, YOUNG LADY?!! I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOUR TOY CAR!! AND I WAS SAYING I'M GONNA SAY THAT YOUR ARE IN SO MUCH IN BIG TROUBLE, GOSALYN MALLARD! *'Gosalyn:' *gasps* But, dad-- *'Drake Mallard:' DON'T YOU DARE GOSALYN MALLARD! YOU, ARE, GROUNDED, FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!! *'Gosalyn:' What?! But dad, you can't do this to me! Honest! *'Drake Mallard:' I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT NO MORE!!! Now, GO to your room, right NOW!! *''(Gosalyn leaves her backyard, as she and Honker wave goodbye to each other)'' *'Gosalyn:' (to hersef) I can't believe dad has ground me forever. Well, at least my living room is darker. Oh, well *yawns* Well I've gotta get some rest. Nothin' scares Gosalyn Mallard. (she noticed a mystery green fog smoke around her ankles) Hey, who came into my house? (she gasped in surprised) *'Oogie Boogie:' Well, well, well! What have we here? Gosalyn Mallard, huh? Ooohh, I'm really scared! *'Gosalyn:' Oogie Boogie! Not you again! (takes out the gun) Suck gas, evil doer. Oh, no! My gun is running out of gas! Well, gotta make a run for my life. (Runs away from Oogie) Nothin' can get me from getting me captured. (she saw a mystery figure, gasping) Oh, dad! Oogie Boogie has come back to seek revenge--Darkwing Duck? *'Grand Duke Of Owls:' No... It's not Darkwing Duck or Drake Mallard. *'Gosalyn:' Oh, no! The Duke Of Owls! You return, too! (karates on Duke) Get outta my way, you evil owl! *'Grand Duke Of Owls:' Very stupid, Gosalyn. *'Gosalyn:' (to herself) Gee, he got very angry indeed. (hears a screeching finger claw, she gasped) Oh, no! Not you, Freddy Krueger! *'Freddy Krueger:' Well, it ain't Gosalyn Mallard! *'Gosalyn:' Okay, okay. you ask for it. (kicks Freddy) Wouldn't wanna be ya, Fred. (patting to herself) Maybe I'' should tell dad that the villains for me and my cruel, sick joke. *'Plankton:' ''(walks up) As much is I love cruel sick jokes, I'm afraid Darkwing's not joking. *'Gosalyn:' Oh, no! Plankton, not you, too! *'Plankton:' You've got it, Gosalyn Mallard! It's to bad that I have a present for you. *'King Sombra:' At last, we meet the face-to-face, Gosalyn Mallard. *'Gosalyn:' What do you want, King Sombra? *'King Sombra:' (chuckling) I see that. It feels ashamed that your father grounds you. It feels I've got your present. (opens the curtains where Honker was tied in the chair) *'Gosalyn:' Honker! *'Honker:' Gosalyn, help me! *'Gosalyn:' Let him go, you maroons! *'King Sombra:' (laughing) With honored pleasure, princess. (uses his horn to attack Gosalyn to capture her) *'Gosalyn:' (got captured in flames as she looks in horror face, as the villains surrounds her, laughing evilly) Great. What am I gonna do?! *'King Sombra:' Say goodbye to your family and friends! (uses his horn to kill Gosalyn) *'Luke:' (while waking Gosalyn up) Gosalyn! Gosalyn, please! Wake up! *'Gosalyn:' (wakes up) Huh! (sees Luke, smiling at her) Oh, Luke! I just had the horror villainy nightmare that I'd ever seen. *'Luke:' Well, it's alright, Gosalyn, I'm here. Honest. C'mon. *'Gosalyn:' Hey, Luke. Where we going? *'Luke:' Why, we are going to tell Mermaidman and Barnacleboy. They'll know exactly what to do to help us to get rid of the villains. *'Gosalyn:' (whispering to herself) That's it! (to Gary) Hey, Gar, wake up. *'Gary:' Meow. *'Luke:' Shh! C'mon. This way, out the back door. We have to tell Tails about it. *'Drake Mallard:' Gosalyn, where are you, Luke, and Gary going? *'Gosalyn:' Me and my friends are going to tell Tails about something. (she rushed outside) So, what are we going to do, Luke? *'Luke:' I'd say, King Acorn and Queen Aleena are coming on Friday night to make a film movie that we made.